The Witches Three
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [Halloweentown High] What if the Cromwells weren't the only witches in their area of the mortal world? CHAPTER ONE IS UP
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I don't own Halloweentown. But I do own Emily, Hailey, & Cassidy Dobbs.

Author's Note: The Cromwells aren't the only witches in the Mortal World. This takes place during Halloweentown High.

**Bold** Narration   
_Italic_ Actions

The Witches Three   
Trailer

**Two families,**

_Shows Marnie, Gwen, and Aggie Cromwell._

_Flashes to the Dobbs sisters._

**One well-known,**

_Shows Marnie_

**The other, not so much,**

_Shows the Dobbs sisters, and a big black spellbook._

**When the students arrive,**

_Shows Chester, Bobby, & Pete in their creature form, then flashes to their human form._

**Will Family Number Two reveal who they are?**

_Shows the Dobbs sisters looking at each other skeptically_

**Or will someone else find out first?**

_Splits into six parts. Showing Bobby, Ethan, Cassie, Pete, Marnie, and Dylan._

**Starring Brie Larson as Emily Dobbs**

_Shows Emily casting a spell (purple bolt of light coming out of her finger)_

**Mika Boorem as Hailey Dobbs**

_Shows Hailey talking to Marnie_

**and Miriam McDonald as Cassidy Dobbs**

_Shows Cassidy observing the Halloween Carnival chaos._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Halloweentown. But I do own Emily, Hailey, & Cassidy Dobbs.

**Author's Note:** The Cromwells aren't the only witches in the Mortal World. This takes place during Halloweentown High.

**The Witches Three**

**Chapter One**

_Em's POV_

Another day in school. Another day of figuring out pointless math problems and writing pointless essays. But today started out a little more interesting. My sisters and I were walking by the Cromwells, and I heard something about a flying bus. Our father used to have one of those, but sold it to some old woman. He didn't tell us much more than that.

"Come on Em!" My sister, Hailey exclaimed, nudging me, "Quit staring."

"What?" I turned to Hailey and Cassidy.

"Could you make your staring any more obvious?" Cassidy scoffed.

"I heard flying bus, okay?" I said to them, "I have the right to listen in."

"Em, you're joking, right?" Hailey laughed.

"Fine, don't believe me." I looked at them, "But we have to get to class. Science first."

"For you."

"I know..." I snapped. I was in the 11th grade, and Hailey and Cassidy were in 12th, and Hailey always reminded me. And even though I'm younger, I'm taller than both of them.

Hailey and Cassidy walked off, and I found myself abandoned on the curb, I looked and saw a giant mob of people by Marnie Cromwell. I figured I could slip in without getting noticed. So I did. I walked over, standing in the back of the mob.

"Great Dylan, why don't you show Natalie where the academically gifted hang out?" Marnie asked her brother with a smirk.

Dylan scoffed, walking off with a girl with curly brown hair in a bun.

Marnie looked at the group, "And the rest of you follow me." She said, leading them, I mean... us, away.

She kept talking, but I didn't listen, I was more looking at room numbers than the people around me. Maybe Cromwell was more of a humanitarian than she seemed.

Finally the group dispersed, and I found my classroom. I walked in and saw Aggie Cromwell sitting at the desk. I blinked and looked again, and she hadn't moved. I sat in a seat in the back, listening intently to what she was saying.

_Hailey's POV_

"Em is going insane." I said, looking at Cassidy.

My sister laughed, "Insane might be a little harsh."

"No, insane is the perfect word."

"She's our sister Hailey, she's not insane."

"She thought she heard someone talking about a flying bus!" I exclaimed, exasperated, "That's insane." I looked at Cassidy, "It's not like we're in Halloweentown."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow, "You did see who said it didn't you?"

"No..."

She sighed, "It was the Cromwells."

"I didn't notice that."

"Go figure."

"Shut up Cass." I snapped, sitting down in the back of our history class.

Cassidy looked at me, "I'm right and you know it."

"You don't need to rub it in."

_Em's POV_

So Aggie Cromwell definitely made science a bit more interesting. The whole parrot thing, it intrigued me. But the thing that made me even more curious, was why was she even teaching?

And science, to top it all off. Science and magic just don't mix. They never have and they never will. At least in my world, and obviously the rest of the class agreed with me.

One of the girls next to me looked like she was about to faint, "She just made a parrot…"

Aggie looked at us, "Well, I see a lot of smoke, but no parrots."

I raised my eyebrow. I could have easily made a parrot. But Dad was strictly against me using my magic in school. He was against all of us using our magic in school, but Cass and Hailey did anyway. I preferred to listen to my father. Actually, I didn't prefer it, it was just nice to be on his good side.

After what seemed to be hours, the bell finally rang, and I slipped out of the room, "Why is she teaching?" I asked myself aloud. "And science. Of all subjects."

Marnie rushed out of the room, and I walked over to her, "Since when does your grandmother teach?"

She looked at me, "What?"

"That was your grandmother, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"How long has she been teaching?"

Marnie shrugged, "But I should probably get going. Classes and whatnot."

"Right…" And she left.

I saw a couple of people from her mob walk by, and one of them looked familiar. Obviously he thought so too, "Do I know you?"

I looked up at him. He was cute, "I don't think so…"

"Sorry, you just look really familiar." He said, he seemed kind of dazed, "Like someone I used to know."

"I'm Emily." I said, extending my hand.

He shook my hand, "Nice to meet you Emily, I'm--," His friends pulled him away, "I'll try to find you later!"

And he was gone as I stood in the hallway, wondering what had just happened.

**So so so so sorry about the delays. I could tell my rather lengthy explanation, but I'll just apologize instead.**

**Thanks to my reviewers; Kat Hawkins, charmedbaby11, Macyn Blue, SilentStorm88, and sccrchic1432**


End file.
